Sin cadenas
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Yahaba pasa un año encerrando y cuidado a su novio que resulta ser un hombre lobo, y espera que un día encuentre una forma de poder vivir a su lado donde no incluya una cadena alrededor de su cuello. Sin embargo, no tiene idea de que ese día es hoy. Dedicado a MoonyStark, KyouYaha, AU de hombres lobo


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Haikyuu y sus personajes son propiedad de Furudate-sensei_

* * *

 **Sin cadenas**

 _Yahaba x Kyoutani  
Palabras: 3778_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hace meses que a Yahaba dejó de importarle el olor mohoso que proviene de las paredes y el techo. Ahora, al despertar se centra en el olor a manzanilla que viene del cabello de Kyoutani, cuya cabeza esta contra su nariz y le es inevitable olfatearlo todo. Kyou está ahí, al mismo tiempo, oliéndole el cuello inconscientemente mientras duerme, y de la misma manera parece fruncir el ceño cuando Yahaba se quita para darle una mirada y acariciarle la cabeza, como todas las mañanas que despiertan enredados sobre el futón dentro de ese mísero apartamento de cuarta.

La luz solar se cuela apenas a través de las persianas cerradas, mientras los rodea el silencio. Ventajas, de vivir en una zona casi desierta, cerca al bosque, por donde los autos casi ni pasan. El silencio se aprecia, más cuando es un domingo en la mañana en el cual podrían estar tirados en la cama sin hacer nada todo el día.

Sin embargo, ambos saben que ese no es un domingo cualquiera.

Así que Yahaba le acaricia la cabeza y le susurra al oído un _ya despierta, dormilón_ y se levanta para dar cinco pasos y terminar en la cocina y llenar la cacerola con agua del grifo.

Siente que es rodeado por dos brazos robustos que lo abrazan por detrás cuando ha dejado la olla sobre la estufa, y siente como su novio hunde la cara en el espacio de su cuello provocándole pequeñas cosquillas, a las cuales ya se ha acostumbrado.

—Buenos días —saluda Yahaba sonriendo, girando la perilla de la hornilla para que salga el fuego.

—'Nos días.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Normal… aunque, hoy es uno de esos días, ¿no?

—Pues sí. Aunque no sé porque me preguntas, si quien debería estar al tanto de eso eres tú.

—Eres más confiable que yo…

—Pues sí.

Camina hacia el pequeño refrigerador con Kyoutani pisándole los talones, saca unos cuantos huevos y un sartén de los gabinetes de la cocina y prende otra hornilla, espera a que se caliente y revuelve los huevos. Todo eso, mientras se fija en el calendario colgado en la pared, con el circulo hecho por marcador rojo sobre la fecha de hoy.

Luna llena.

Suspira en silencio, porque si bien está acostumbrado a hacer todo eso una vez al mes, siempre se siente un poco intranquilo al empezar el día.

Kyoutani lo suelta cuando la olla comienza a silbar, y él se encarga de apagar el fuego y empezar a hacer un té para los dos y abre las persianas de la ventana, mientras Yahaba termina de hacer los huevos y tostar el pan.

Se sientan en la mesita que está a dos pasos tras ellos y desayunan entre los dos, pensando en silencio que podrían hacer el resto del día.

A lo mejor pueden hacer una maratón en Netflix sobre algo, porque han decidido que tienen que ocupar el tiempo en algo en lo que esperan la siguiente temporada de Stranger Things, que en realidad a Kyoutani le parece algo bien trillado y aburrido, pero lo ven porque a Yahaba le gusta, así que ahora van a verse todas las temporadas de Vikingos porque a Kyoutani por alguna razón y por lo que ha escuchado le parece una genialidad.

Para el almuerzo van a tener que comer fuera, en el restaurante que queda cerca donde viven que sirve un Ikura don* que a Yahaba le encanta. Y lo hacen, van ahí tras cinco horas de no hacer nada frente a la laptop de Kyoutani, y tras bañarse en la pequeña e incomodísima ducha los dos juntos ( _no deberíamos seguir haciendo esto_ le dice Kyoutani molesto, pero lo hacen de todas formas). Después de almorzar tienen que ir a la tienda de conveniencia a comprar víveres para la semana ya que en el refrigerador ahora solo queda un par de huevos, jamón y dos botellas de jugo.

Al volver a casa es lo mismo, hacer nada de nada. Porque la noche llega en algún momento y a ambos les da un escalofrío, porque saben lo que se avecina. Sobre todo en Yahaba, que está acurrucado contra el cuerpo de Kyou y de repente, a eso de las seis y pico de la tarde, lo oye bostezar. Y cuando lo mira es que ya puede ver el cambio.

Ve como la esclerótica de sus ojos se ha tornado un poco amarillenta, similar al dorado de los ojos de Kyoutani, y como su boca se ha quedado medio abierta porque los dientes se le han crecido y han tomado la forma de colmillos. Sigue bostezando hasta que se digna a mirar a Yahaba con ojos cansados.

—¿Ya es hora? —le pregunta Shigeru, tratando de sonar comprensivo.

Kyoutani asiente, aparentemente un poco apenado, muy raro en otros días del mes pero en esa época es completamente normal. Pero a Yahaba no le importa, así que le acaricia la cabeza con cariño.

Se levanta y abre el armario que esta tras la puerta corrediza al lado de la cocina, entrando y buscando algo en la parte superior. Se gira a ver a Kyoutani lentamente, y entre sus manos lleva unas cadenas y grilletes gruesos y pesados de hierro plateado que ya parecen tener bastantes años de uso.

Kyou suspira y se quita la camiseta por encima de la camisa. Y Yahaba ve lo que siempre ve esas noches. Como su cuerpo se empieza a cubrir de pelo, y el como la forma empieza a cambiar.

Caminan juntos al baño donde han soldado una barra de metal, y ahí es donde Yahaba asegura la cadena y luego abre el grillete, tan grande como el ancho de su cuello, pero no es él quien va a usarlo.

Él y Kyoutani se miran, de la misma manera en que se miran cada vez que pasan por la misma situación, todos los meses, desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos. Y aunque a Yahaba le duela, él sabe cómo son las cosas. Las ha sabido muy bien incluso desde antes de conocer a Kyoutani, por cosas de familia. Pero eso no evita el hecho de que le duele encadenar a su novio por el cuello y dejarlo así toda la noche, hasta que la luna llena aparece en el cielo e ilumina todo con su blanca luz. Y el cuerpo de Kentarou cambia por completo.

Su masa corporal comienza a cambiar, y todo su cuerpo se empieza a llenar de mucho más pelo, castaño oscuro y grueso. Sus manos incluidas, y sus dedos se alargan y sus uñas se oscurecen y crecen hasta tomar forma puntiaguda. Su cara se ensancha, y su mandíbula crece y se alarga hacia el frente. Su nariz se achica y se vuelve negra y húmeda, y debajo de sus labios se agrandan esos enormes colmillos blancos que brillan bajo la luz de la luna. Sus orejas humanas desaparecen, y sobre la cabeza surgen dos orejas puntiagudas y peludas. No llevaba zapatos, por lo que sus pies cambian de forma también y toman las mismas cualidades de sus manos, solo que resultan más parecidas a las patas posteriores de un perro.

Aunque en su caso, parecidas a las de un lobo.

Kyoutani cae al suelo con las manos de apoyo, y sacude la cabeza tras unos segundos. Gruñe y mira a Yahaba, quien está sentado encima del futón, mirándolo tranquilamente, pero eso por el exterior. Por dentro, Shigeru sigue teniendo esa sensación entre asombro e inquietud que le causa ver a Kyoutani transformarse en lo que es verdaderamente: un hombre lobo.

Se enteró de eso en la preparatoria, justo antes de empezar a salir, porque Kyoutani quería contarle toda la verdad antes de que decidiera estar con él o no. Sin embargo, ese día Kyoutani no fue el único que soltó un secreto.

La única razón de porque Shigeru no salió corriendo al enterarse de su verdadera naturaleza, así como haría cualquier persona normal, era porque Yahaba ya estaba enterado de toda esa clase de cosas. Porque su familia pertenecía a una congregación de cazadores de criaturas sobrenaturales, como los hombres lobo, y hasta vampiros. Aunque cuando nació él sus padres decidieron limitarse a que supiera sobre el cuidado de criaturas menores (desde hadas hasta gatos que hablaban) porque querían que Shigeru tuviera una vida más normal.

Y él no se había quejado ni había pensado distinto hasta que supo de Kyoutani, y comprendió que su vida dejaría de ser normal como sus padres querían. Porque quería a Kentarou, tanto como para estar tres años con él y acceder a vivir en un vecindario apartado de la ciudad y cuidar de él.

Kyoutani tenía problemas para controlar su forma animal, a pesar de ser mayor ya. Yahaba pensaba que se debía a que no se formó bien de cachorro, y eso quería decir que no llegó a experimentar por completo la vida de hombre lobo pues supo que su padre había fallecido antes de explicarle todo lo relacionado con el tema. Su madre no sabía cómo tratar con él, y lo único que podía hacer era, con todo el dolor del mundo, encadenar a su hijo durante todas las noches que Kyoutani tomara esa forma.

Ahora Yahaba había tomado esa responsabilidad también. Y le dolía.

Pero no podía hacer más que eso, porque si preguntaba a su familia, sus padres sospecharían, y pedirían explicaciones, y si se enteraban de que era Kyoutani en realidad, lo menos terrible que podía pasar era que lo separaran de su lado. Porque su familia no se encargaba del exterminio de hombres lobo, sino de vampiros, pero estaba seguro de que a su madre le daría un infarto si descubría que estaba enamorado de un licántropo. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, y mantenerlo en secreto, tratando con él con el poco conocimiento que tenía acerca de todo eso.

Aunque Kyoutani en ningún momento le causó problemas. Su madre sabía la relación de los dos, y le advirtió un sinfín de cosas sobre lo que podría pasar, pero nunca sucedió nada.

Yahaba no entendía por qué, pero no se quejaba. Y agradecía que Kyoutani se portada medianamente bien, como para tener la apariencia de un enorme perro.

La cadena que lo sujetaba al baño era lo suficientemente larga para que Kyoutani se acerca a donde estaba él y se recostada a su lado, y se quedaban juntos toda la noche hasta que se dormían. Kyoutani amanecía como una persona normal, pero por el tiempo que durara la luna llena debe repetir el proceso. Y no le gusta para nada.

Por un año entero, desde que viven juntos, ha hecho lo mismo, y siente que tal vez eso nunca cambie, aunque no le importa, pero le gustaría encontrar otra forma de sobrellevar eso, que no incluya a Kyoutani encadenado por el cuello. Espera a que ese día llegue.

Sin embargo, no tiene idea de que ese día es hoy.

Solo lo sabe cuándo Kyoutani, de lo que estaban por quedarse dormidos, se pone de pie de un salto, con los ojos dilatados y las orejas paradas, mirando hacia la ventana.

—¿Kyou?

Los pelos del licántropo se erizan y comienza a gruñirle a la ventana. Yahaba quiere decir otra cosa, pero entonces, antes de que pueda moverse siquiera, Kyoutani salta contra la ventana y la rompe en miles de pedazos. Yahaba alcanza apenas a cubrirse la cara con los brazos, pero uno de los vidrios le roza fugazmente la mejilla, dejando una línea roja de paso. Sin embargo, ignora por completo el dolor porque Kyoutani ha saltado del tercer piso saltando con la cadena todavía al cuello.

Yahaba mira a través de la ventana hacia abajo, y ahí está Kyoutani, colgando del grillete que tiene alrededor del cuello, y Yahaba quiere gritar, sin importar que vaya a despertar a los vecinos porque el cuerpo de Kentarou se retuerce. Sin embargo, Kyoutani logra levantar las garras y tirar de la cadena, con una fuerza que logra desprender la barra de metal del baño, que sale disparada hacia la ventana. Yahaba se hace a un lado por los pelos, cayendo al suelo. Vuelve a mirar a través de la ventana y ve como Kyoutani está corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque.

No lo piensa dos veces y sale despavorido del piso con solo sus pantuflas y su ropa de pijama, pero se regresa antes a buscar una linterna en los cajones de la cocina apresuradamente, con el terror cerrándole la garganta, de ahí corre a buscarlo, sin cerrar la puerta del apartamento siquiera. Baja tres pisos y salta la valla del patio y se adentra en el bosque encendiendo la linterna y corre, aunque no sabe a dónde. Sigue las ramas rotas y las pisadas que se han quedado en la tierra. Tras correr unos metros algo brilla bajo la luz de la linterna.

Ve ahí, en medio de la maleza, la larga cadena que Kyoutani tenía, y al final está el grillete, hecho pedazos. A Yahaba lo recorre un escalofrío, y mira hacia adelante. Vuelve a avanzar a paso rápido, pero temeroso de lo que pueda encontrar. No tiene idea de que habrá llamado la atención de Kyou al punto de hacerlo saltar así por la ventana, hasta el punto de quedar casi estrangulado por la cadena de metal. En el fondo no quiere saber, pero tiene que. Y le da miedo conocer la verdad.

Entonces se detiene cuando está por llegar a una especie de pradera, y la luz de la luna se cuela a través de las ramas de los árboles, pero lo que lo hace congelarse en el piso es lo que está a dos metros más adelante.

Es Kyoutani, tiene que serlo. Solo él podría tomar la forma de un lobo gigante de más de dos metros de altura. Ha perdido los pantalones y le ha salido una cola, esa es la última fase de la transformación de los hombres lobo. Y es una forma que nunca lo ha visto tomar antes. No es hasta que se acerca lentamente a él y divisa lo que hay en medio de la pradera que entiende porque ha cambiado tanto.

Frente a ellos, a varios metros de distancia hay otro lobo, un poco más grande Kyoutani, más peludo y robusto, que los mira con unos ojos negros y grandes. Ese lobo los mira a ambos, pero Kentarou solo lo mira a él, con el hocico arrugado por lo tanto que está gruñendo y los pelos del lomo parados. Yahaba teme que cualquier cosa pueda pasar ahora, tanto miedo que ya tiene el corazón en un puño. Y por si fuera poco, oye a alguien hablar.

—Hola.

Tanto él como Kyoutani fijan la mirada en la persona que habló, que es un chico que sale de entre los árboles y se para al lado del lobo más grande, y le acaricia un costado como si nada. El pelo rosado del chico parece blanco a la luz de la luna.

—Lamento que Matt los haya asustado —dice el chico, que parece ser un poco mayor que Yahaba—. Estábamos por esta zona, pero no sabíamos que había más licántropos por aquí.

—Ah, sí, es solo que… —dice Yahaba mirándolo a él y a Kyoutani—. Él… los sintió de repente, creo —explica, pareciéndole la razón más obvia—. Salió corriendo de repente, me asusté.

—Lo sentimos —se disculpa nuevamente el chico rascándose la nuca—. Me llamo Hanamaki Takahiro, y él es Matsukawa Issei.

—Yo soy Yahaba Shigeru —dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia, pero sin quitarles los ojos de encima—, y él es… —su novio gruñe mostrándolo dientes, haciendo que Yahaba suspire—, Kyoutani. Creo que se alteró porque es la primera vez que ve a un hombre lobo por esta zona.

Hanamaki abrió mucho los ojos.

—Bueno, nosotros nos acabamos de mudar. Es que a Matt no le gusta estar cerca de los clanes que hay cerca de la ciudad, por eso nos mudamos —le dice, rascando un costado del lobo más grande—. Además que por aquí está el bosque y puede ir a pasear.

—Lamentamos interrumpir el paseo —dice Yahaba, aunque en el fondo está molesto porque su novio casi termina ahorcado por la cadena por salir a darles el encuentro—. Kyou no es mucho de salir porque es un poco incontrolable.

Matsukawa bufa alto y claro, y camina por la pradera, con la intensión de adentrarse más en el bosque, pero antes se gira a darle una ojeada a Kyoutani, como si le estuviera diciendo que lo siguiera.

Yahaba mira a ambos lobos por momentos, pensando si será buena idea.

—A ellos les hace bien salir de vez en cuando —le comenta Hanamaki, sonriendo de repente—. Matsukawa es bueno haciendo entrar en razón a los demás. Lo sacó de un amigo nuestro.

Yahaba lo mira, y luego mira a Kyoutani, quien ha dejado de ver hostilmente a Matsukawa pero no se mueve. Shigeru se lo vuelve a pensar, si es buena idea o no, porque acaban de conocer a esos tipos. Sin embargo, hay algo en el semblante de Hanamaki que por alguna mística razón le genera confianza. Antes de saberlo ya le está dando un empujoncito a Kyoutani, para que vaya y ya. El lobo lo mira un segundo antes de salir trotando hasta casi alcanzar a Matsukawa. De ahí ambos lobos corren y se pierden por el bosque.

Yahaba ve cómo se van, mientras Hanamaki se acerca a él a paso tranquilo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Eres uno de esos cazadores pacíficos? —le pregunta de repente—. Por eso andas con ese chico en este sitio tan desolado. ¿Lo estás cuidando?

—Oh, no, yo estoy con Kyou por… bueno —duda de nuevo, porque demonios, lo acaba de conocer.

Pero entonces Hanamaki empieza a reír y se siente atrapado de repente.

—No te preocupes —le dice amigablemente—. Yo soy igual con Matsukawa. De hecho, me enteré de lo que es justo antes de que empezaramos a salir.

—Mi caso es igual… que raro.

—Mmm, no tanto —le dice el mayor—. De hecho, Matt me ha contado que los lobos son muy serios con eso del tema de pareja. Por eso tienen que sincerarse antes de comenzar algo con una persona normal. A mí no me molestó, me pareció increíble —le cuenta mientras observa el bosque y todo alrededor—. ¿Tú te asustaste? Cuando tu chico te dijo todo.

Entonces Yahaba le cuenta brevemente sobre su familia, y las razones de porqué vive ahí, y ese secreto que no había pensado en contarle a nadie.

—Ya veo… por eso andan por aquí. Pero, ¿en serio no sale para nada?

—Kyou me pidió que no lo dejara salir porque cuando tiene esa forma se pone muy agresivo —responde Shigeru—. Pero desde que vivimos aquí no ha hecho nada malo. Es muy fácil de tratar.

Se confunde bastante cuando Hanamaki sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Eso es porque son pareja. Mattsun me ha dicho que algunos se vuelven tan dependientes que solo le hacen caso a esa persona —suelta ladeando la cabeza—. Ellos siempre se burlan de los vampiros por románticos, pero la verdad es que los hombres lobo también son del tipo sensible, aunque no lo parezca.

Y de repente, Yahaba se siente medio feliz, y medio indignado. Indignado porque Kyoutani es un chico difícil desde que lo conoce, pero él ha logrado manejarlo bastante bien e incluso dominarlo en ciertos aspectos de la relación, pero ahora entiende la razón. Sin embargo, eso lo hace sentir feliz también, porque pasa todo eso porque lo quiere. Kyoutani lo quiere, lo eligió a él y le contó sus secretos más profundos. Y Yahaba no podría estar más feliz.

Unos momentos más tarde, ambos lobos regresan a donde se encontraban, y Kyoutani parece prácticamente saltar de alegría. Se le nota renovado. Casi feliz.

Tienen que retirarse pronto, sin embargo, porque Yahaba recuerda que ha dejado el departamento hecho un desastre y la puerta abierta, y si los vecinos se despertaron y vieron todo eso y llamaron a la policía se armaría todo un revuelo. Lo peor es que Kyoutani no volvería a la normalidad hasta la mañana. Matsukawa podía, lo demuestra tomando forma humana frente a ellos. Yahaba decide que quiere aprender de todo para ayudar a Kyoutani, así que deciden ir a almorzar algún día de la semana que está por iniciar.

Cuando regresan al pequeño complejo no hay ni un alma despierta, y puede colar a Kyoutani por las escaleras sin que nadie los vea. Ocupa la mitad del apartamento, pero Yahaba no lo deja entrar hasta que recoja todos los pedazos de vidrio y madera que se rompieron en su huida. Pero Kyoutani no le hace caso y entra cuando esta agachado en el suelo metiendo todo en una bolsa toda la basura.

Le olfatea la cara y le lame la mejilla, justo donde está la herida que le dejó uno de los vidrios que volaron hace una hora más o menos. Puede notar, a pesar del aspecto que tiene, que Kyoutani se ve un poco culpable. Parece un cachorro arrepentido, pero a Yahaba le causa hasta ternura. Le acaricia detrás de las orejas, aunque no es un perro, pero el deseo de hacerlo le es inevitable. Y Kyoutani se deja hacer.

Cuando el departamento está limpio cierra las persianas y las asegura con las sillas de la mesa, para que no se levanten cuando amanezca y el viento las mueva. Ya llamarán a alguien por la mañana cuando amanezca, aunque Yahaba prefiere hacer el trabajo por su cuenta porque no quiere responder preguntas complicadas.

Se hecha en el futón bostezando y Kyoutani se hecha a su lado, dejando la cara por encima de su cabeza, y Yahaba siente su respiración contra el cuero cabelludo. Le rasca un costado, sobre el pelo enmarañado y castaño. Ya no tienen energías, así que se permiten dormir. Ya mañana hablarían de todo. Ya mañana sería otro día. Pero a Yahaba le preocupa que pueda pasar en la noche.

Sin embargo, cuando amanece y lo despierta el olor a tocino y huevos, empieza a reconsiderar las cosas.

—Despierta ya, dormilón —le dice Kyoutani parado frente a la cocina, con un pantalón de chándal solamente y revolviendo los huevos en la sartén.

Yahaba lo observa sentado en el futón y piensa, que a lo mejor en la noche no sería mala idea recorrer el bosque nuevamente. Y también agradece que el día en que Kyoutani ya no tenga que llevar una cadena en el cuello, haya llegado por fin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _*Ikura don: es la comida favorita de Yahaba según la Wikia_

* * *

Bitácora de la ficker compulsiva: AL FIN MALDITA SEA.

A ver, que quiero recalcar un par de cositas.

1) Este fic va dedicado con todo mi cariño a MoonyStark, por haber ganado un concurso de Facebook en un grupo de Fanfics de Haikyuu.

2) **Moony** , que sepas que este OS me lo tuve que rehacer como 5 veces, porque cada vez que pensaba algo dejaba de gustarme, pero no te preocupes que está última versión es la que más me ha gustado, y espero que a ti también te haya gustado uwu

3) Esto a lo mejor está vinculado con otro OS que tengo, que se llama Entre sangre y colmillos, y les diría que vayan a darle una mirada, pero la cosa es que la ship es de Bokuto x Kuroo x Oikawa xD pero si les interesa, vayan con confianza

4) Que Mattsun y Makki hayan aparecido tal vez sea un pequeño spoiler, o tal vez no, ya no sé, la cosa es que voy a desarrollar más este universo de vampiros y hombres lobo románticos porque el tema _me encanta,_ pero tiempo al tiempo

5) Me prostituyo por reviews (?

6) el Fandom necesita más KyouYaha en español

7) No me he visto Vikingos pero está en mi lista xD pero Stranger Things y lo recomiendo un montón

Y eso es todo. Me voy a dormir xD Gracias a todos por leer~

Layla Redfox fuera!

:3


End file.
